The Best Gift
by allthingsmagical
Summary: No matter how joyus it is at the burrow on Christmas morning, Harry can not find it in himself to enjoy Christmas day without his husband Charlie by his side. Little does he know that Molly Weasley knows more than she lets on. Mpreg


_**I don't own Harry Potter. (Sadly) It belongs to the fabulous J. K. Rowling**_

_**This is a Christmas story for Marksmom. And is therefore dedicated to her. I hope you like what I have done with your idea :D**_

_**Warnings: Light Malexmale. Mpreg**_

_**Summary: No matter how joyus it is at the burrow on Christmas morning, Harry can not find it in himself to enjoy Christmas day without his husband Charlie by his side. Little does he know that Molly Weasley knows more than she lets on.**_

_**I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made**_

* * *

Harry groaned and buried his head further into the pillow as the sounding of footsteps, he was guessing Ron's, were thundering down the many stairs at the burrow.

He grumbled and blindly reached over and put his glasses on before picking up his wand and casting a tempus charm. Half six in the morning? Honestly when it comes to Christmas morning Ron was worse than his daughter and nieces and nephews.

Harry looked over his shoulder to the empty space behind him and decided to get up. Normally he would cuddle up to Charlie, smiling when he felt those strong arms wrap around him and hold him close. Knowing he won't have that until Charlie comes back next year, he got up and looked at his self in the stand-up mirror. A hand rubbing his stomach. He really was starting to show now. Harry smiled looking forward to seeing his husband and telling him he was pregnant, he found out the day before Charlie had to leave for Romania and he didn't want their parting words to be about him being pregnant. When Charlie moved back and took a job on the small dragon reserve he promised his old boss just to call whenever he needed him and Harry was fine with that. But over Christmas and New Year?

Charlie had told Harry to remain behind as the only time he will be in the cabin on the reserve will be when he is to sleep. Not wanting Harry to be alone at Christmas, Charlie made Harry promise him to spend the holiday at the Burrow where he will be surrounded by his family instead of alone in their house at Godric's Hollow.

No one else knew of his pregnancy, he wanted Charlie to be the first to know. Getting dressed Harry made his way down stairs and had his breakfast, smiling at his nieces and nephews who were bickering around the table whilst eating their breakfast. Harry couldn't wait until his and Charlie's kitchen table looked like this one, children laughing and talking over breakfast between every mouthful.

Once breakfast had finished, Teddy, Rose, Victorie and Angel, George and Katie's three year old daughter, all ran over to the Christmas tree. Teddy opened one of his first and frowned at the covering before looking at his godfather. "What's Lego?"

"No doubt grandpa Weasley has brought you that. It is a muggle game of sorts, you get pieces and small bricks and you can build anything you want out of it. Dudley had quite a big collection."

Teddy smiled and hugged Arthur before opening the box to see what he had inside and what he could make. All of the kids got a muggle toy from Arthur and Molly besides sweets and a hand knitted scarf and hat. Rose got a my little pony. Angel a lion that dances and sings when you press its paw as Angel always danced when she heard music and for Victorie a Barbie doll with long hair which she loved as she was always playing dress ups with her mum, Fleur's hair.

Harry brought Teddy a seasonal ticket for the quidditch matches for the following year and his own broom. Not sure what to get his nieces he just brought a lot of girly toys. He knew he did right when it kept them quiet most of the morning.

"Harry?"

Harry turned and smiled when he saw a heavily pregnant Hermione sit next to him. "Are you okay? You have hardly touched your breakfast and your presents are still wrapped up."

"Today is for the kids." he smiled sadly at his friend before looking at the small pile of presents under the tree that were his and Charlie's.

"I would be the same without Ron Harry."

"What?"

"Trying to put on a brave face but wanting your husband."

"It has only been two days and I miss him so much. I feel awful as Molly has really gone all out this year with the decorations and presents but to me, it's nothing because Charlie isn't here. I understand his old boss asking for help as Charlie was his best worker but over Christmas and New Year. Never since we have been together have we spent Christmas day or seen the New Year apart."

Hermione saw a tear escape her friend's eye and pulled him into a close hug. Harry welcomed the hug and blamed his hormones for crying over something that he could normally cope with.

"Harry are you alright mate?" Ron asked, coming to stand in front of his wife and best friend. "He misses Charlie love."

"I understand. I'd go barmy without Hermione."

"Thanks guys. I just want to be on my own for a bit." Harry stood up and headed for the stairs but was stopped by Teddy, Victorie, Rose and Angel. "Uncle Harry can you help us build a snowman?" Rose asked.

"Rose sweetheart leave Uncle Harry alone."

"It's alright Hermione. Being on my own probably isn't a good idea." he turned to look at his nieces and godson. "Go and wrap up warm then."

The kids squealed and ran past Harry and up the stairs.

"Harry are you alright with all four of them outside?"

"Of course Molly. They can keep my mind off things."

Minutes later the kids came bounding down the stairs and with a flick of his wand Harry was wrapped up nice and warm and walked outside and shut the door behind him.

"Does anyone know what is wrong with Harry?" Molly asked the full kitchen.

"He is missing Charlie mum. We have never seen him this sad at Christmas." Ron informed his mother.

Harry went outside and saw Angel standing up, brushing the snow off her, beaming when she saw him. "Look Uncle Harry. It's me." she said, pointing to the snow angel she just made.

"So it is sweetheart." he smiled, turning when he felt a snow ball hit him on the arm. He looked up to see a grinning Teddy. "Are you playing Harry or aren't you very good?"

"Not very good? Obviously I am yet to tell you about the Christmas of my third year with your cousin Draco." he laughed as he made a small ball of snow in his hands.

Just then a wrapped up Ron, Fred and George came out. George ran over to Teddy, gathering snow in his hands to make a snowball. Ron and Fred doing the same next to Harry.

"Prepare to lose." Fred called out as he threw the first one.

"Mum wants to talk to you inside mate, kids are alright out here with us." Ron said as he copied his brother's movements.

Harry nodded and walked inside to see Molly sat at the kitchen table alone, smiling when she saw Harry enter, tapping the chair beside her, silently asking him to sit.

When Harry sat down, Molly handed him a cup of weak tea and a plate of biscuits. He accepted the tea but declined the biscuits.

"Harry dear you have to eat to keep your strength up for the little bundle you are carrying."

Harry snapped his head to the side and saw a smiling Molly. "How did you-"

"Please Harry. All the children I have carried I do know when I see someone pregnant."

"I wanted Charlie to be the first to be told."

"And he will be as you didn't tell me. May I ask how far you are?"

"Just over four months."

"Another grandchild here for next Christmas. I am so happy Harry and I know Charlie will be over the moon." Molly saw how Harry saddened at the mention of her second eldest. "I know how you are feeling right now Harry. I was just like you when I was carrying Charlie. Arthur had to go away for two weeks, within two days I was going mad."

"Its harder Molly as since we have been together we have always spent this day and new year's together."

"He will be back before you know it." Molly smiled, with a certain look in her eye. A certain look that Harry missed as he decided to eat the biscuits he was offered.

* * *

A couple of hours later when the children were back inside playing with some of their presents with Harry sat in the chair watching them, a knock sounded at the door.

"Harry dear can you get that please?" Molly called from the kitchen where she was in the middle of cooking Christmas dinner.

Harry sighed and stood up; he slowly made his way over to the door and opened it, gasping at what he saw.

Charlie Weasley was stood on the doorstep, with a red bow around his neck, beaming at Harry. "Merry Christmas darling." he said. Laughing when Harry placed his hands on his shoulders and jumped up, his arms moving out to hold on tight to Harry, keeping him in place as the brunets legs wrapped around his waist.

Holding on tight, Charlie gasped when he felt the small bulge of Harry's stomach, but Harry didn't realise what Charlie felt as he began peppering his face with kisses, the words, 'how?' and 'I thought' asked between every other kiss.

"I will help my boss in any way I can, do anything for him as he has done so much for me, but asking me to spend Christmas and new year away from you is just pushing it too far."

Harry laughed. "Who pointed it out to you?" he asked.

"Gareth did. As soon as he pointed it I went straight to the boss. He said he was actually surprised that not only did I say yes but also didn't bring you with me. A couple of hours later he came to me and told me that he has pulled in some favours and told me to come home. I got a message sent to mum and told her. Didn't she tell you?"

Harry looked at Molly who was smiling at the scene. "I thought it was best to keep quiet and let you be surprised when you opened the door."

"Hey Charlie where is your present for Harry? There is only one present left under the tree and that is yours from Harry's." Ron said.

"Harry's from me is at home."

"Oh. One of them eh." Bill grinned.

"No Bill nothing like that. This present you can't wrap up."

Harry unwrapped his legs from around Charlie and placed his feet firmly on the ground. "You don't have to get me anything. I have you. That's all I want."

Charlie smiled at his husband and gave him a chaste kiss. "Go and sit on the sofa. I will just go and get it. I will be thirty seconds."

As soon as Charlie disapparated, Harry hurried over to the tree, picked up Charlie's present from him and sat on the sofa, waiting for him.

Bill chuckled at Harry's movements. "I have never seen Harry so happy and excited."

"Now Charlie is home we have our Harry back."

* * *

Thirty seconds later Charlie walked into the burrow with his hands behind his back and made his way over to his husband. He sat sideways on the sofa and moved his arms in front of him. "Merry Christmas darling."

Harry looked down into Charlie's hands and beamed. "You got me a Labrador!" he said, taking the jet black puppy from his husband. "What are you going to name him Uncle Harry?" Angel asked as she came running over to stroke the puppy.

Harry thought for a while before speaking. "Diffy."

"Diffy?" Charlie asked.

"Yes he will grow up to be a protector and amddiffynnydd is Welsh for protector so I will call him Diffy for short."

Angel pulled a face at the strange name. "Okay, he's your dog." she said and left them both alone.

Charlie laughed. "You are strange Harry, that's why I love you."

Fussing over his puppy, Harry passed Charlie his present. Charlie opened the small box and frowned at what was inside. "A key Harry?"

"A house key. I have brought us a bigger house. Three bedrooms and a very big garden that is all fenced off and private."

"Why do we need a bigger house Harry?"

Harry placed his puppy in his lap and reached out and took Charlie's hand, placing it on his stomach. "For when our children come. I don't know if I have one or two in here."

"You're pregnant?"

"I am. Just over four months."

Charlie picked up Diffy and laid him on the floor and pulled Harry over to him, the brunet laughing when he fell in his lap. "You have made me so happy Harry I love you." he said, peppering his husbands face with kisses, making Harry laugh.

"Are we missing something here?"

Charlie turned and saw their family move closer. "Can I tell them?

As soon as Harry nodded, Charlie faced his family. "Harry is pregnant." he beamed.

Everyone rushed over and crowded around the happy couple hugging them and congratulating them.

"I'm no longer baby in family." Angel squealed, making everyone laugh.

* * *

The next morning Charlie woke up and smiled when he saw Harry sleeping soundly in his arms. Placing a kiss to Harry's temple, Charlie slowly pulled the covers back and gazed at the slight bump of Harry's stomach. A soft smile coming to his face as he placed his hand on the bump. "I thought I felt you when your daddy jumped into my arms yesterday."

"I wasn't sure."

Charlie looked up and smiled at his sleepy state husband. "Did I wake you?"

"No I was awake."

"I thought I felt your stomach when you jumped into my arms yesterday but I didn't want to get my hopes up."

"I found out just before you left but I didn't want our parting words to be that I am pregnant."

"Well they should have been as I wouldn't have left." Charlie murmured as he began to place kisses on Harry's neck.

"I'll remember that next time."

"Next time?"

"Yeah. I don't just plan on having one child with you."

"Oh? And how many do you want?"

"Three or four. After we have this one it is going to be fun trying for another." Harry said, smiling at the look on Charlie's face as he brought his head down for a kiss, before pushing the red head on to his back and laying his head on his chest, wrapping his arms around Charlie, snuggling close to him, happy to have Charlie where he belongs, especially at this time of year. In his arms.

* * *

_**The end.**_

_**What do you think?**_

_**Review? x**_


End file.
